


Time travel

by Potter_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Hermione Granger Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potter_Black/pseuds/Potter_Black
Summary: After the war, Harry helps the Malfoys to get out of Azkaban. Instead of staying at Burrow, she stays with Remus at Grimmauld place. This brings so many fights between the Weasley matriarch the 2 youngest Weasleys, Hermione and Harry. Truths are discovered. Harry along with Draco travelled back in time to save the people who she thought as family.I'm not good at English and grammar, if you don't like then please don't read.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Severus Snape, Regulus Black/Rabastan Lestrange, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 28
Kudos: 393





	1. Chapter 1

The war is over. Voldemort is dead finally. She killed him. The girl-who-lived-twice, chosen one standing in the middle of the great hall, everyone are congratulating her but she couldn't concentrate on them, NO the only person she can concentrate now is Draco Malfoy. He is looking so pale and crying just like in his sixth year in the moaning myrtle's bathroom. He sat beside his mother, who is looking as bad as him. 

Lucius Malfoy is dead, he gave his life protecting her from his sister-in-law. Narcissa killed Bellatrix in fury that she killed her husband. The aurors are now arresting the remaining death eaters, She can't let them get arrested. She owes them her life, the least she can do is save them from getting arrested. Before she can reach them someone turned her around and hugged her tightly, soon another two arms are joining them. She struggled to get out of their grip but it was so hard.

"Oh Harry it's over, finally. You-know-who is dead." Hermione's voice reached her ears. 

"Yeah Harry, we did it." Ron piped in.

Her name is Harriet, but her friends always called her harry saying it is nice and normal. She never understood their meaning of normal. She doesn't like being called Harry, hell she doesn't even like Harriet. Sirius said that her father wanted to name her Dorea after her grandmother or atleast middle name but her mum didn't give him the chance and named her Harriet after her own father Harold and Lily after her. Harriet Lily Potter. She sometimes used to think what her father would have named her if given chance. 

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and was about to go to Malfoys but they were not there, they are gone. Where did they go? She should go and talk to Kingsley as he is the current Minister of Magic. 

"Harry, Are you even listening?" Hermione shouted in her ear making her flinch which the girl didn't notice.

"What is it Hermione?" She asked controlling her irritation. 

"You must be tired. Come on let's go to Burrow." Ron held her arm but she shook it off.

"I have some work. You go ahead." She replied while searching for Kingsley.

"What work? The War is over. You-know-Who is dead." Ron whined like a child.

"I have to talk to Kingsley-" She was cut off by Ron.

"You want to talk to him about becoming an Auror. I think he will let us be Aurors without any training as we are the War heroes." He puffed out his chest.

"I agree with Ronald. Even though NEWTs are important, we did so much for the Wizarding World. I think you two can become Aurors as soon as possible." Hermione said to both of them.

"I want to become an Auror but I'm not going to ask Kingsley to make me an Auror just because we fought in the War and I killed Voldemort" The both flinched at the name still, it's just a name for merlin's sake "I'm going to complete my studies and take Aruro training before becoming an Auror just like my dad and Sirius." 

"But Harry we deserve everything, no need to work hard." Ron pouted at her.

"No Ron. Now excuse me I have important work and I'm not coming to Burrow, I will be going with Remus to our house." Harriet snapped at them and left before they can even speak to her.

"Remus!" She shouted as soon as she saw him. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He chuckled and hugged her back.

"I'm an old man Bambi, if you hug me more tightly I think my bones might break." He joked.

She huffed and released the hug and smacked him on his chest. "Shut up Remus, you are not old." She hugged him again.

"I'm glad nothing happened to you. I can't imagine if you too left me like Sirius and my parents." She whispered into his chest, if not for his wolf senses he wouldn't even listened her.

"Shhh, Bambi. I'm here." He soothed her. They stayed like that for sometime when Harriet remembered about the Malfoys and explained it to him.

"I agree with you. Come on let's go and talk to Kingsley." Remus said walking with her to where he saw Kingsley last.

When they explained it to Kingsley, he was a bit reluctant to let the Malfoys go but after what he saw Lucius do for Harriet, he just sighed and called an Auror to give him the orders of letting the Malfoys go. 

"Thank you so much Kingsley." She looked at him grateful.

"So Harriet what are you going to do now? Planning on joining the Auror department?" Kingsley asked her. Remus also looked at her wanting to know about what she thought about her future.

"I'm going to finish my NEWTs first and then join the Auror academy. I don't want any special treatment just because I killed Voldemort. Ron and Hermione were talking about how we should be given special treatment because we fought in the war, but I don't think like that. I don't want any special treatment or want anyone to get special treatment. Dad and Sirius were Aurors and Sirius said they had to do training before becoming Auror and I want to experience what they did." Harriet said to both of them.

"You are right Bambi and I'm so proud of you. I think James and Sirius would also be so proud of you." He kissed the top of her head and threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Very good decision Harriet. I will go along and talk to others. Good day " Kingsley left to talk to Minerva who is going to be headmistress of the School.

"Remus let's go. I'm tired." Harriet snuggled into him.

"Ok let's go to Burrow. I will drop you there and then go-" She cut him off rather harshly.

"NO!" She yelled. "I'm coming with you. You are my family. I want to be with my family." She huffed looking at him pointedly.

"Harry dear we are family. You can come with us to Burrow." Mrs Weasley voice reached her ears. She sighed and turned to look at the Weasleys along with Hermione standing there and looking at her.

Mr Weasley was looking tired and exhausted but still smiling at her warmly. Bill and Fluer were holding hands, his face is scarred but still Fluer loved him no less. Charlie's left leg has a bandage and was holding onto Percy for support. Fred and George, you can say they are different as George is holey, are grinning at her. Ron, Hermione were looking at her smugly, she didn't understand what their smugness is about. Ginny was just looking at her bored. Mrs Weasley's expression was a bit bothering her, she is smiling warmly at her but that didn't reach her eyes and she has some going in her eyes that she didn't understand either.

"Sorry Mrs Weasley but Remus and I are going our home." Harriet said her smiling sidestepping from the hug Mrs Weasley was about to give her.

"You home?" Mrs Weasley frowned at her. 

"Yes, as you see Sirius left Grimmauld place to us. As the war is over, I can stay where ever I want and I want to stay with Remus." She said smiling at Remus.

"But Harry you can't stay alone with him." Mrs Weasley said him as if referring to some criminal or bad person. Remus stiffened beside her as he understood she was referring to him being a werewolf.

"What do you mean by him?" Harriet asked her eyes narrowing at her.

"She means he is a werewolf, a dark creature. You are not safe with him." Hermione said before Mrs Weasley can speak. Remus flinched and removed his hand from her shoulder. 

"Don't you dare talk about him like that!" She shouted at her.

"What Hermione said is correct. You are not safe to stay alone with him." Mrs Weasley said in a sweet voice.

"He is safer than any of you all will be. He is my father's best friend. He is like a brother to him. So he is like an uncle to me. If he is not safe to stay with then no one of you are safe to stay with. Just because he is a werewolf doesn't mean he is dark or dangerous. He just becomes werewolf once in a month on full moon and there wolfsbane potion to control the wolf inside him. Sirius even said that he used to babysit me when I was small. I trust him with my life." Harriet glared at them all.

"Enough Molly, she is right Remus will not harm Harriet in any way. If she wants to stay with him then she can stay with him. You have no right to say where she should stay." Mr Weasley also glared at his wife. 

Harriet observed that except Ron, Hermione and Ginny everyone were angry on behalf of Remus. Her best friends know that Remus is a very good person. How can they think that he will her? Mrs Weasley knows that Remus will die before harming her, then why all this stupid discussion.

"Arthur, she is like a daughter to me. I have every right to say where she should stay. She is still a child and Harry you are not going to stay with him. You are coming with us to the Burrow and for you Remus Lupin don't corrupt the poor dear to come with you and stay with you in that dark house. It's not safe, you don't what else are there in that house, I didn't get to properly clean the house because of that Black always not allowing me to touch anything." Mrs Weasley scowled at Remus.

"ENOUGH!!!!!" Harriet shouted at her. Everyone turned to her. "Mrs Weasley, I'm touched that you think me as one of your child but you are not my mother and I'm not your child."

"Harry you can't speak to my mum like that." Ron shouted at her.

"She can't speak about my dad and uncle like that." Harriet shouted back.

"Dad? I didn't say anything about James." Mrs Weasley frowned at her.

"I'm taking about Sirius." Harriet said making her frown more.

"He is not your dad. He is an irresponsible man who paid for his deeds by spending 12 years in Azkaban. Snape was right about one thing that he is a mutt." Ron snickered at the name. 

No one saw Harriet moving towards him until they heard a slap. "Just because you are my best friend doesn't mean I won't say anything to you if you insult my dad." She hissed at him and turned to Mrs Weasley.

"He is my father. He adopted me when I was just one day old. I love him. I love him more than I love my parents. I used to like you too but you always used to insult him Infront of everyone, humiliate him in his own house. He never said anything because he used to think you are correct. Dementors did so much damage to him and you YOU Mrs Weasley made it worse. He thought he didn't deserve anything in the world because of YOU. That's the reason he came to DOM that day thinking if he fights then he can show everyone that he is not weak and can protect me and he died protecting me. He died." Tears were flowing down her cheeks. "Now you are saying I shouldn't spend time with my uncle too. But this time I'm not going to sit and listen like a good girl. Whether you like it or not I'm going with Remus." She said goodbye to everyone except the four and left without even looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Malfoy Manor

Draco knew that the only person who can stop him and his mother from going to Azkaban is Harriet Potter. He always wanted to befriend her but she chose Weasley over him. He never intended to insult Weasley but he won't tolerate anyone making fun of his family. Weasley always used to taunt him that the girl-who-lived will be his best friend even his future wife. So when Weasley laughed at his name he couldn't control his anger. Weasley always used to show off that he is the best friend of Harriet Potter and he used to think that even she thought of him as a death eater in training and used to insult her at least in that way he will get her attention. That is stupid, he knows even his father and mother said that but he can't help. He liked the girl from the moment he saw her in the robes shop, so small and cute. Granger and Weasley are always at her side and they infuriate him so much. Granger always thinks she is best in everything, a know-it-all, bookworm. He never regretted calling her a mudblood. Maybe a bit because Harriet's mother is also a muggleborn but only for her not for Granger.

As Draco read the prophet's first page headline, he was shocked to say the least. Fight between Weasleys and Harriet? That to only Molly, Ron and Ginny also Hermione. He read the whole article in curiosity. He didn't respond when his mother called him. So he was startled when she sat beside.

"Mother, I didn't see you coming in." Draco exclaimed.

"Well you were so immersed in the paper Draco. What is so interesting?" Narcissa asked him.

"Harriet had a fight with the Weasleys. I think they deserved it. I caught Weasley and Granger badmouthing Sirius, they thought I don't know who he is and left. But I knew that they were talking about him when they said Black. Apparently Harriet thought of him as Dad and Molly Weasley was insulting him every time they were at his house. So yesterday when Harriet said she was going with Lupin to his house she insulted him saying he is a werewolf and dark creature. Harriet finally snapped at them and left without looking back." Draco said to his mother.

"Poor girl, she already lost his parents and godfather and now that Weasley is going to separate her from her last family member." Narcissa sighed.

"Mother, I was thinking going to their house and thank her for her help." Draco said looking at her.

"I will come along with you. Do you know where she is staying? You said she is with Remus at Sirius's house right?" Narcissa asked him.

"Yeah, some Grimmauld place." Draco said looking at the paper.

"Oh the place where Sirius grew up. We will go at 11. Change your clothes, go Draco." Narcissa pushed him off the couch he is sitting.

"Fine mother." He grumbled and went to his room.

At Burrow

Molly, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are sitting in Ron's room talking about what they are going to do about Harry. She is not doing anything according to their plans.

"She doesn't even want to join Auror academy until she finishes her studies." Ron whined to Molly.

"She was never interested in studies and now suddenly she is saying she wants to finish NEWTs." Hermione frowned.

"I don't want to study mum, I just want money." Ron whined again.

"Don't worry Ronnie. We still have the contract that Lily and I made with the help of Albus. With that we can make her do whatever we want." Molly said with glint in her eyes.

"I don't want to marry her, I love Hermione." Ron kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't worry Ron. I know you love me but we need her money and properties to live happily. You just have to marry her and everything she owns will be yours. You will be the Lord to her houses. You can order her anything and she have to do it. You can marry anyone after marrying her but she can't marry anyone else. She will be a slave literally to us." Hermione said to him calmly.

"I want to live in a big house and go to parties. Oh this is going to be wonderful." Ginny sighed dreamily.

"We will go to her house in sometime so get ready. I will bring the contract with me to give it to her. She have to fulfill the contract as soon as she is 18." Molly left to find the contract.  
Ron kissed Hermione hungrily as soon as his mother left. Ginny just rolled her eyes and closed the door leaving the room.

"Ron, I know I said you can marry her but you also need to have consummate your marriage with her. I don't like you having sex with her." Hermione sighed.

"I know Mione, but it's just only once and I only love having sex with you." He said removing her clothes. " Do you think we can have a quickie before we can leave."  
Hermione just locked and silenced the door as an answer.

Grimmauld Place

Harriet sighed reading the prophet. She was still angry at them for insulting Remus and Sirius. Remus sat beside her reading the prophet.

"I thought they are my friends Remus but whenever I do something they don't like, they will be like this. I don't know what to do." Harriet dropped her head on his shoulder.

"I know Bambi. Molly never liked me or Sirius when we were in school. She was in her seventh year when were in fourth. She and your mother were so good friends. Your mum was same." He sighed.

"What? You are saying mum didn't like you and Siri." Harriet was shocked.

"Well, she never said it to us directly but whenever James was not there with us, she started behaving differently. Maybe its just us who thought like that or I don't know Bambi. Just forget it, it's over right." Remus said to her.

Harriet didn't ask him more as the door bell rang. She wondered who came right now. She went to open the door and blinked twice to see if she is hallucinating or not. Narcissa and Draco Malfoy are at her doorstep.

"Can we come in?" Narcissa asked with a small smile.

"O-of course." She moved so that they can come inside. Kreacher popped at the door to collect their cloaks. She led them into the informal living room that she and Remus were sitting before.

"Remus, Lady Malfoy and Draco Malfoy came to visit us." Remus looked up from the paper he is reading with wide eyes. He earned his throat and greeted them.

"I know we came here without asking Miss Potter and we are sorry for the disturbance." Narcissa started but Harriet cut her off.

"No no you are always welcome to our home. You saved my life, Lord Malfoy died protecting me. I owe you both my whole life. I'm alive only because of you. Also we are family right? And call me Harriet." Harriet rushed in.

Narcissa smiled at her. "Of course we are family Harriet. You are a Black after all. And call us Narcissa and Lucius, if he would be alive he wouldn't like you calling him Lord Malfoy." She said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, he died because of me." Harriet looked at her lap fidgeting with her skirt when a hand stopper her fidgeting.

"No Potter, my father didn't die because of you. He died for you. He never wanted to join that madman but grandmother forced him after grandfather died. He had no choice but to follow him if he wants our family safe. If you died yesterday then we wouldn't be this happy right now. I know we are sad that father died but we are happy that he died for something good. He died to protect us from the madman." Draco said rubbing her arm with his thumb.

"Yes Harriet, Draco is right. Don't be sad about his death. He always wanted us to be happy and now you are one of us." Narcissa said.  
Harriet smiled at both of them and turned to Draco. "I know I didn't accept your friendship in our first year and we became enemies of some sort. I want to start anew." She held her hand for him to shake.

Draco shook his head at her and her heart fell that he is rejecting her now. But Draco stood her and made her stand up with her. He hugged her shocking her.

"It was my fault, I shouldn't have insulted Weasley. I'm sorry for everything I did to you over the years." He apologised to her.

"I'm sorry too." She hugged him back. Narcissa smiled at them. Remus too smiled that Harriet now has a friend who can understand her without judging.

They jumped apart when there was a loud crack beside them. "Kreacher is sorry Mistress but the red heads and the bushy hair are asking for you in the living room. I stopped them from coming here and said you is not wanting any guests but they is not listening." Kreacher said batting his ears.

"It's ok Kreacher. Say them to wait there, I'll be there in a minute." Kreacher disappeared with a pop. "I'll just be back in few minutes, you guys talk till then." Harriet said to the three of them and went to talk with Weasleys.

"Harry dear, how are you?" Mrs Weasley asked coming forward to hug her as if nothing happened.

Harriet just side stepped her hug and stared at them to see if they are going to apologise for insulting her family but none came. "Why are you here?" She asked them with no emotions.

"We are here to take you with us to the burrow dear. We know that you didn't mean anything you said yesterday. You were just tired. Now come along we will plan your wedding." Molly said to her.

"What wedding?" Harriet frowned at them.

"Our wedding Harry." Ron grinned at her.

"But you love Hermione and I don't love you. You are like a brother to me." Harriet said to him.

"But dear your mother signed a marriage contract with Ron when you were born. You have to fulfill the contract or else loss your magic." Molly said giving her the contract.

Harriet was shocked after reading the contract. This will give them everything she has. Ronald can have affairs out of wedding but she has to stay loyal to him. She can't even go out of the house without his permission. She has to give him at least one child to carry the potter line. The worst of it all is she can't even use magic without his permission. She will be a slave to him following his orders and her mum signed it willingly. She can't believe it.

"So Harry you will be 18 in 2 months and we will get married on your birthday." Ron said her happily.

"Come on Harry let's go and plan the wedding." Hermione said dragging her to the fireplace.

Harriet shook her hand away and looked at them with hurt in her eyes. "How can you do this?" She shouted at them with tears in her eyes. "You want me as a slave to Ronald?"

"Come on Harry, you are used to it with Dursleys. Don't make a big deal out of it." Ginny rolled her eyes at Harriet.

"GET OUT! Get out of my house." She yelled at them. "KREACHER!!" Kreacher appeared with a pop. "Throw them out of my house and change the wards of the house no one can enter without my permission." With a snap of his fingers all four of them disappeared. She collapsed on her knees crying.

Remus, Narcissa and Draco came rushing to the living room when they heard Harriet yell. Remus crouched beside her. "What happened Bambi? What did they do?" Remus asked her.

She showed him the contract Molly gave her. Narcissa and Draco read over his shoulder. Everyone were shocked that a mother will sign such a contract for her daughter. Remus hugged her to his chest. He can't believe Lily did this to her own daughter. Lily believed Dumbledore blindly but to sign a contract upon Dumbledore's suggestion, if she is alive he would have killed her with his own hands for doing this to his cub.

Narcissa can't believe her eyes. Even Bellatrix won't do this to her daughter then how can Lily Potter do this to her daughter. She is disgusted with her. She can't find any loopholes in the contract bu maybe Goblins can help them? They have to go to Gringotts.

Draco want to kill Weasley right now. How did he even think that he has a chance with his Harriet? Wait! his harriet? Where did it come from? He shook his head at those thoughts and looked at his mother when she started to talk.

"The Goblins can help us to see any loopholes in this agreement. We have to go to Gringotts now. Don't worry Harriet, we won't allow that Weasley to marry you." Narcissa kneeled beside her.

"Thank you" Harriet hugged her.

"No need to thank me dear. You are like a daughter to me. Now come on let's get you ready to go to Gringotts." Narcissa stood and made Harriet stand with her. Harriet led her to her room to select a dress while she cleans her face. Remus and Draco sat there waiting to go as soon as Harriet is ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing hope you are enjoying reading too. I know there are so many grammatical mistakes but I can't help it. So what do you think? I don't know why but I don't like Lily that much. I was thinking of making Severus the father of Harriet and James mother but I don't know, let's see. Any of your ideas or suggestions are accepted. Thank you for reading my story
> 
> ❤


	3. Chapter 3

Harriet, Draco, Narcissa and Remus decided to floo to the Leaky Cauldron and go to Gringotts from there. Harriet still can't believe that her mum will do something like this to her. How can a mother do something like this to her daughter. Why is it always her? She thought her loved her enough to die for her. If she didn't love her then why did she die for her? If she loved her then why did she sign a contract like this? She has so many questions. But no answers.  
Harriet was so lost in thoughts that she almost walked into Remus and Narcissa who were walking infront of her and Draco. Draco caught her arm and stopped her before she can walk into them. Remus and Narcissa asked them to stay there while they go and ask for the Potter Account manager.   
"Harriet" Draco called her slowly. "I know you are worried about the contract but don't worry, I will do anything to make sure that Weasel will not get to you." He held her hand in his.  
Harriet looked at him for sometime without speaking anything. This was not the Draco she met at Madam Malkin's before her first year. Yes, he still valued his family status and pureblood traditions but he is also caring and nice to her. Ron and Hermione were also nice to her but not like this never like this. They always left her in difficult situations, they never supported her when she said she didn't want to go back to Dursleys, they never supported her when the whole Hogwarts thought she was the Heir to Slytherin, they never believed when she said she didn't put her name in the Goblet of Fire, they were not there for her when Sirius died, they were not there when she had to face Voldemort and let him kill her. She can agree they were there the other times but was that all only for her money and properties. What if she took Draco's hand in her first year? Maybe he would have supported her in the difficult times unlike them. She shook her head to clear those thoughts and looked into his eyes.  
"Thank you Draco." She squeezed his hand which held her and smiled at him. Draco smiled back. Remus and Narcissa called them to come. They went towards them still holding hands. For Draco he knows that he is falling for her and will do anything to see that smile on her face but he also knows that she would never return his feelings, she just thinks of him as a friend and he is content for now until the Weasel problem is solved and maybe then he will try to win her love.   
The four of them followed Griphook, he led them to the Potter Account Manager, Langlock and left without even looking at them.  
"So Griphook informed me that you wanted to talk to me." Langlock asked as soon as they sat infront of his desk.  
Remus showed him the marriage contract "We want to know if there is any way to get out of this contract." Narcissa asked him.  
Langlock read the contract for a few minutes before looking back at Harriet. "This contract was signed by Lily Potter, Molly Weasley. Albus Dumbledore was the witness. I thought it was odd for a mother to sign her daughter's future like this. Mrs Potter said that if she didn't sign a contract like this then her daughter will be like her husband who is an arrogant toe-rag and pompous prat, her words not mine and she also informed me that Lord Potter was informed about the contract between you and Ronald Weasley. I tried to contact Lord Potter wanting to confirm but he never replied. Then after Halloween '81 when Lord Potter died along with his wife, Dumbledore wanted to claim your vaults as your magical guardian but in the Will of Lord Potter he named Lord Black as your magical guardian, even if he didn't name him as your magical guardian, Lord Black would have been your guardian as he was your godfather and blood adopted father. He performed the blood adoption ritual within 24 hours of your birth. So as Lord Black was still alive Dumbledore was not able to claim your vaults as your magical guardian he showed this contract to get Molly Weasley your magical guardian but as I said earlier Lord Black was alive, so he sent him to Azkaban next day without trial. As Lord of an Ancient and Noble house was sent to Azkaban without trial he didn't lose any of his titles, vaults and properties. He was still the Lord to Black house. Dumbledore came again but was sent back without any success. He was furious but he couldn't do anything. We tried to talk to you on your first visit but Hagrid was there. We sent you mail every year about your vaults. After your first year, Mrs Weasley came with your key and a letter with your signature giving her permission to enter into your vault, we checked it but couldn't find any faults so we had to allow her into your vault but your father placed a limit on your withdrawals every month so she was not able to take more than 100 galleons per month. She tried taking more but the rules are rules and we won't allow anyone breaking the rules in our bank. And back to this contract, there are no loopholes to get out of it. Dumbledore was a very manipulative and intelligent person, he won't allow any loopholes and also your own birth mother signed it so you have to follow this contract or lose your magic." He finished with a solemn expression.  
The room was so silent after his small speech. Remus, Narcissa and Draco just want to bring Lily and Dumbledore back to life and kill them slowly. Harriet just stared at him without any emotion. They all looked at her to say something anything but she just stayed silent. After 10 long minutes she spoke to him.  
"You called my dad Lord Potter right?" She asked him.  
"Yes he took his lordship ring after your grandfather and grandmother died in 1979. Soon after 2 months he got married." He replied.  
"Then my mo- Lily is Lady Potter right? But you called her Mrs Potter not Lady." She will not call her mum after what she did to her. This time it was Remus who spoke instead of Langlock.  
"James wanted a bonding ceremony but Lily wanted a Muggle wedding so she is only Mrs Potter. James tried to explain the importance of bonding to her but she won't listen. In wizarding world a marriage is said to complete only when they perform the bonding ritual. Lily thought them as blasphemy. We never understood why James loved her even when she insults him or always turns down his ideas, thoughts and all. I think I will never know." Remus sighed.  
"Wait!" Draco shouted getting their attention. "Do you think he was under love potion?"  
Everyone looked at him with various expressions. Langlock was the one to respond to his answer.  
"You are right Heir Malfoy. He was under the love potions. He came to the bank before Heiress Potter was born for withdrawal when we noticed some potions in his system. We checked him and found out that he was drugged by mild love potions from the start of his third year. The power of the potions was low at that time so we didn't find any but as time passed the power increased and when he came to Gringotts after Mrs Potter was conceived we were able to detect some thing wrong in him. He wanted to kill her but he also didn't want his daughter to suffer because of her actions, he didn't want anyone to know about the potions and made me vow to secrecy until someone asked me specifically. That was the reason I didn't say anyone about that until now but as Heir Malfoy asked now." He explained them.  
Harriet just want to bang her head on the table and die. Till now she thought that atleast her dad and Lily loved even if she thought of him as a toe-rag but she used love potion on him and her dad didn't kill Lily only for her.   
"I think you should go to the family vaults and check if there is a portrait of him?" Draco suggested.   
"Do you think he has a portrait?" Harriet asked Remus, who was sitting silently looking at the floor.   
"I don't know, let's go and see. We can also see if Sirius has one." Remus said to them.  
Potters and Blacks in top 5 richest people in Wizarding Britain. Black's being second after Malfoys and Potter's being fourth. They checked the Potter family vaults she found so many heirlooms, books, journals also potter family grimoire. But her dad's portrait was not in there. Then they went to James personal vault. There in his all glory was James Potter's portrait. He was sleeping currently in the portrait. Harriet went to his portrait slowly as if fearing he will run away from her.   
"Dad?" She whispered. The other three went outside to give the both of them privacy and went to check for Sirius's portrait.  
James groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He looked at the person Infront of him, same like him. His daughter, his precious Bambi. Tears formed in his eyes. He wants to go out of the portrait and hug her and see if she is ok but he can't.   
"Bambi" James whispered bringing his hand up as if trying to touch her. Harriet brought her hand and placed on the portrait where James' hand was there.   
"What happened? Why didn't you come to me before?" But before she can reply he answered for her. "I know you hate me just like Lily. She must have told you how horrible person I was. I know I made so many mistakes. I prank people a lot but I'm not a bully Bambi. I don't bully people. I loved Severus, I still love him. But somehow Dumbledore knew that and made me do that to him in our fifth year. I didn't even say Sirius and Remus about Severus I don't know how Dumbledore knew about him. I got to know that Lily used love potions on me when she was pregnant with you. I hated Lily for doing that to me but not you never you. You are my daughter, my precious Bambi. I loved you so much." He fell to his knees in the portrait.  
Harriet shook her head at James and she too kneeled in front of him. She was crying too.  
"No dad, I don't hate you. I will never hate you. Lily died on that night along with you. I hate her dad. I hate her so much." She cried and sat Infront of his portrait.  
She explained what happened that day. How Dumbledore left her at Dursleys and how he sent Sirius to Azkaban. How Dursleys treated her and her hogwarts years, and about the marriage contract. To say James was angry would be an understatement. How dare that bitch do this to his daughter?   
"Pup!" The voice of the infamous Sirius Black echoed in the vault. Harriet turned around so fast that her neck hurt. Remus is holding the portrait of Sirius. He brought it near Harriet and placed it beside James.  
"Siri" Harriet placed her hands on the portrait. "I'm sorry, you died because of me. I'm so-" Sirius cut her off.  
"Shut up, Pup. It's not your fault, I choose to come to DOM on that day because you are important to me, you are like my daughter, no you are my daughter. I don't want you to blame yourself for my death." Sirius looked at her only with love and concern. "Now what is this about marriage contract? If I were alive I would kill the 3 Weasleys and the granger girl with my own hands. Moony why don't you do it for me?" Sirius asked Remus.  
"Siri, I lost you and dad. I don't him to go to Azkaban for killing someone." Harriet exclaimed.  
"Harriet is right. I think we should go home and talk about the contract." Narcissa suggested.   
James looked at her and Draco but Harriet explained him how Lucius died for her and couldn't hate them for saving his daughter's life. He nodded along with Sirius. Remus and Draco carried them out of the Vault and to Grimmauld place.


	4. Chapter 4

The group of four with two portraits went to Grimmauld Place. They placed the portraits in the informal living room and ordered Kreacher for some food and drinks while they talk about the contract and how to cancel it. No one can find anything that they can use to cancel it except death of one person. 

James Potter just wants one thing in his life right now, to go out of the portrait and kill Ronald Weasley. He doesn't know how to help his daughter to get out of this marriage. He doesn't even know if there is any way to get her out of the contract. Why did Lily do this? If she didn't love Harriet then why did she even die for her? It's not like she changed her mind at last point. Or did someone changed Harriet's memories to look like Lily died for her? Dumbledore must have done something to her mind, but he doesn't know that for sure. He looked at his daughter so sweet and innocent. No one will believe she killed the dark lord just a day back. He sighed rubbing his face and started thinking any way to cancel this stupid contract created by Lily.

Sirius Black just wants to scream in frustration. How dare that Evans do this to his pup. If there is a person who made him feel better Azkaban was Harriet. Not even Remus could help him get better like her. She was the sweetest person he ever met in the world. He can't imagine her living a good life with Ron. Ron will make her life hell. The contract just makes her a house-elf to him. No, he can't let this happen to her. What can he do? He just wants to go back in time and change everything. But he is dead how can he go? Wait!

"I have an idea." Sirius shouted getting everyone's attention. Everyone looked at him eagerly saying him to continue.

"Cissy, the Malfoys have a time-turner right?" He asked looking at her. Narcissa's eyes widened at that, she understood what he is implying. But the others didn't get it.

"But Siri, how does a time-turner help you to cancel this contract. It just goes a day at maximum right?" Harriet asked him confused.

"It's not a normal time-turner Harriet. It goes back years instead of days." Narcissa explained to the still confused people.

It took some time for everyone to grasp the idea that Sirius is implying. Time-turner that goes back years, that means they can go to the time before Sirius is dead, before James is dead, before the contract is made, before Harriet and Draco are born, before James and Lily married, before all the disasters happened. They can change everything for good. Yes, this is good, very good, brilliant actually.

"You are a genius, Siri." Harriet beamed at him making him chuckle.

"He was always a genius Bambi. He and your dad are the ones who invented most of the pranks when we were in school. I was just there to control them from harming anyone more than necessary. Peter just used to follow us like a follower." Remus shook his head to clear his thoughts about Peter and smiled at Sirius. "I think good ol' padfoot is planning a big prank even after death. But this prank will make everyone happy except the old fool and his blind followers." 

"Oh padfoot, I just miss those days when we tried pranking Dumbledore's lemon drops to taste like his most hated flavour." James laughed remembering Dumbledore's face. 

"Don't forget when we changed his robes to Slytherin colours. His face just resembled the gryffindor red with anger." Sirius laughed from his portrait.

"Ah those were the days, we never liked Dumbledore much. He always used to meddle in people's life. If it wasn't for Lily, I would never have left the protection wards of Potter manor and stayed at Godric's Hollow. Then maybe I would be still alive and Harriet wouldn't have gone to those Dursleys. She just nagged me until I gave up." James sighed.

"I don't blame you dad. It's ok. Anyways we are going to change the past aren't we?" She smiled at him.

James couldn't help but wonder how beautiful his daughter is. Just like his mum. That smile and her eyes, exact shade of his mother's green eyes. If he didn't know any better, he would think she is his mother. He smiled back at her. "You just look like my mum." 

Harriet's smile grew big at that. Everyone used to say that she looks like Lily with James' hair but she didn't want to be her mum. After what she did, she just loathes her as much as she loathes Voldemort. Now when her dad said she looks like her grandma, she felt happy, she is not like her mother, she is not her mother. 

"I want to change my name." Harriet said suddenly. Everyone looked at her as if she grew a second head. 

"Why?" Draco asked her talking for the first time after coming home. 

"Siri said me that Lily named me Harriet after her father and my middle name is Lily. I don't want her name or her father's name, I don't know if her father is good or bad but I don't like her and I don't want the name she gave to me." Harriet said with a frown. "So I want a new name." She looked at them with a determined expression. She is a potter and potter's get what they want. No one can change her mind now.

James chuckled at her determined and stubborn expression. She really is a Potter. "Whatever you want Bambi. I always wanted to name you after my mum but I never got the chance. Now I can." He smiled at her.

"So what did you want to name me?" She asked him eagerly. 

"Holly Dorea Potter." He said looking at her. He hopes that she will like it.

"I love it." She said grinning so big that her cheeks hurt. The others just smiled at her happiness. 

"So now about time travelling?" She asked her expression turning serious. 

"I will come with you." Draco said determinedly. Malfoys always stay together. Har- Holly saved him and she is now one of their family. He is not going to let her go alone.

"I think Harriet- Um Holly and Draco should go, I don't think, it's ssfe if more people suddenly come out of no where and we don't think our past selves will like seeing us like this." Remus smiled at Holly and Draco.

Holly wanted to protest that she will go alone but she needs someone from her time to support her till she gets adjusted there so didn't say anything about Draco coming with her. James and Sirius looked at Draco suspiciously but didn't say anything and smiled at Holly.

"Ok, so what is the exact plan? How many years back should we go?" Draco asked them.

"I think 1978 would be best. That is the year Lucius got the dark mark and I think that is when James and Lily married right?" Narcissa asked them.

"In December of 1978. Yes." James nodded.

"I think you should go to Gringotts and take some with you in an extendable pouch. You don't know how much time it will take to convince the others that you are really you and not some spies or something." Sirius suggested. 

"Also take your invisibility cloak with you. Also the map for safe side. You can show it as some proof." James piped in.

"I will go to the manor and get the time-turner while you go to Gringotts and also pack some clothes of Draco in a trunk." Narcissa left to floo to the manor.

"I'll go and pack my clothes and then we can go to the bank." Holly went upstairs to her room.

"Moony will you silence the room and lock the room." James asked looking directly at Draco.

"Yeah, we don't want her to listen to what we talk." Sirius said also looking at Draco.

Remus just looked at them and then Draco and did as they asked. He locked the door and silenced it one way, so that they can know if someone knocks on it.

"Now Draco what do you want from my daughter?" James asked him seriously.

"I don't want anything from her." Draco said a bit nervous as the three marauders are looking at him.

"Then why are you doing this?" Sirius asked him.

"I want to help her also my father will also be saved from the dark mark. Also, I think I'm starting to like her. Even though I saved her at the manor, she saved me at Hogwarts from the fire. She is always a nice and sweet person. I swear, I won't hurt her or force her into anything. I won't even tell her about my feelings. I will just be with her and help her. I promise." Draco rambled without looking at any of them.

"Look Draco, I love her so much and she already faced so many difficulties in her life. I don't have any problem with her dating you if she likes you. It's just I don't want her to get hurt." James said to him softly.

"I promise, I will never hurt her." Draco said with a serious and determined face.

"Good, we don't want anything else." Sirius said to him with a small smile. 

Remus just shook his head at both of them, they are too protective of Holly, he unlocked the door and removed the silencing charms and they talked about random things till Holly came back. 

Holly and Draco went to Gringotts and emptied most of their vaults. They explained to the goblins that they are going out of Britain and want the money for travelling as they can't come back often. The goblins gave them an extendable pouch for a price of 20 galleons, it can store thousands of galleons and is also feather light. After taking money, Holly wanted to buy some clothes as most of her clothes were hand-me-downs. 

They spent most of the afternoon buying new clothes both in magical and Muggle world. At first Draco was reluctant to go to the Muggle world but after a while, he was really fascinated by the Muggle world. They had lots of fun and even went to a movie which Draco really loved. 

By the time they reached home it was night. They never thought that it would take much time but they had so much fun and the adults were just happy that they had fun. Draco was explaining everything he saw in the Muggle world to Narcissa like a child. Holly just laughed and finally the time came for them to leave.

Holly hugged Remus and Narcissa and shrunk her trunk and placed into her pocket. Draco hugged Narcissa and shook hands with Remus before doing the same. Draco wore the chain and Holly looked at all of them one more time before spinning the chain and they disappeared from the spot.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco and Holly fell on the floor with Holly on top of Draco. Draco's breath caught in his throat as her body pressed on to his. His hands were on her waist. Holly looked at him blushing at their proximity. They both got up helping each other and looked around to see where they were. 

"I think we landed outside the Grimmauld place. As we are not keyed into the wards. We cannot go in. Mother always said that her family was so paranoid and cruel. But apparently only Aunt Bella inherited that cruelness. Even her husband didn't want to stay close to her." Draco.ssid looking around to see no one saw them appearing out of air. "I think we should go to Leaky Cauldron and rent a room. Also we need to know today's date and year too. It's 11pm. Maybe we should rest tonight and we can decide how to change everything in the morning." 

Holly just nodded and they apparated near Leaky Cauldron. Tom the bartender looked at them for a moment before giving them a room for a week. Draco asked for that day's prophet and they went to their room. Draco breathed in relief as he saw the date as July 1st 1978. 

"I think we should apply some glamour to us." Draco suggested.

Holly who was searching in her trunk for night clothes looked up confused. "Why?" 

"I look like my father and you like your dad and grandmother. You saw how Tom looked at us down. We don't want to gain certain people's interest." Draco replied still reading the news paper.

Holly thought about it and hummed in agreement and took out her clothes and went to change. Draco placed the paper side and took his own night clothes to change. They slept peacefully thinking how their families would be safe and happy. But they still have two power hungry lords to defeat. 

Next morning they ordered breakfast and sat down thinking how to approach their parents. Going to Lucius is a bit risky as the dark lord can be at the manor. James, Lily might be there with him. Narcissa, they can't enter the Black manor and Bellatrix can be there. Sirius and Remus, they are staying with James and Lily can be there. The only person left is Severus Snape. 

"Sev said that he went back to Muggle world to his mother for some days and then came to our manor where he took the mark with father." Draco told her. 

"I know from his memories that he stayed near lily's house but I don't know exactly where." Holly sighed. 

"Holly, you are a witch. We can track him." Draco rolled his eyes at her. Holly blinked at him for a moment before blushing in embarrassment. 

"Shall we go then?" They applied glamour and wore the Muggle clothes Holly insisted they buy when they went to Muggle London for shopping. Draco now has black hair while Holly has brown hair and no one can pinpoint them to Potter's or Malfoy's.

When they reached Spinner's end, Draco took his wand and tried to track Severus Snape. They reached the house where his wand pointed. Holly knocked on the door and waited for it to open. A young looking Severus Snape opened the door.

"Yes?" He asked them.

"Severus Snape?" They asked just to confirm. When he nodded. "Can we come in we have to talk to you about something important." Draco told him looking around the surroundings.

Severus hesitated for a moment before moving aside and let them in. He led them to the living room. Holly and Draco sat on the couch. "Any refreshments?" He asked them. They shook their head. He sat in an arm chair.

Holly took her wand out. Severus eyed it spectically. She removed her and Draco's glamour. Severus' eyes widened when he looked at Draco. He is a spitting image of Lucius, he never said he has a twin brother though. Severus looked at Holly and his eyes widened more. Potter? Not exactly like him but there are similarities between them.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" He took his wand and pointed at them. They both placed their wands on the table and raised their hands in surrender. But Severus didn't lower his wand.

"Se- Um Mr.Snape, we are not here to harm you. The opposite actually." Draco said to him.

"What do you mean?" Severus narrowed his eyes.

"We know you are going to take the dark mark. We are her to stop you from taking the mark." Holly explained.

"Ah, so Dumbledore sent you to convince me to join the order. Never. I will not join the old man. And why do you look like Lucius and Potter?" Severus sneered at them.

"We are not her for on Dumbledore's orders." Holly said his name with disgust. She took a deep breath. "I'm Holly Dorea Potter, daughter of James and Lily Potter born 31st July 1981. He is Draco Lucius Malfoy, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy's son, born 5th June 1981." He was about to open his mouth when she added. "I, Holly Dorea Potter swear on my magic that I'm saying the truth." She casted Lumos and her wand lit up. Severus shut his mouth and looked at them.

1981, that means they are time travellers. They maybe 17 or 18. What happened that they came back in time? And what in the Merlin's name is a potter and Malfoy doing together? He lowered his wand. "Why did you come here?" 

Holly explained the whole story of prophecy, girl-who-lived, Dursleys, her Hogwarts years, the battle, the contract, the truth everything. Severus just sat there listening. He was the one who got Lily killed. Petunia, how can Dumbledore leave her with that bitch? He winced when she said about his behaviour towards her. Lily made that contract for her daughter? How can she do that to her? Lily drugged Potter with love potion? What? 

"Lily will never do something like that." Severus shouted. "I know her. She is a kind-hearted person. Potter must've lied to you. I don't believe you." 

"The goblins verified to us that it was Lily not my dad." She shouted back. "I said you that whatever my dad did to you is under Dumbledore's manipulations. Lily is not some goddess. She is a bitch who made mine and my dad's life hell. Just because she was nice to you when you were young doesn't mean she is a nice person. Tell me if she is so nice then why did she never forgive you for calling her a mudblood, huh? She is kind-hearted then she should forgive you when you apologised every day. Why did she never forgive you?" She was panting when she finished yelling at him.

Draco placed his hand on her hand, squeezing it lightly. Severus looked at her with wide eyes. What she is saying is correct but Lily, his Lily, his one and only love, he can never imagine her doing this. Maybe Potter but she said the goblins told her that it was Lily. The goblins never lie. This is too much information. Why would Lily drug Potter? She always complained to him that he is arrogant toe-rag. Maybe Lily is under some Imperius, but over the years she never showed any signs of being under it. Maybe Dumbledore placed her under some complusions like Potter?

"Maybe Dumbledore made her do those? Like Potter?" Severus said to them.

Holly and Draco thought for a moment before nodding. "How to check if she has some?" Draco asked him. 

"There is a spell which will show you if the person has any compulsions. We should go and check her." Severus said ready to go to Lily. Holly looked at him and sighed.

"And if she is not under any? If she drugged my dad knowing fully what she is doing?" Holly questioned him. "She will go to Dumbledore and tell him about us." She pointed herself and Draco. "How are you going to check her. I don't think she will be happy to have you at her house." She raised an eyebrow at him. 

Severus sat there thinking what she said. She has a point, Lily will close the door on his face. "What do you want to do then?" He asked them.

"First we need to stop Lucius from getting darkmark, then we can contact Sirius through Narcissa as they are cousins Lily won't think much about it. Sirius can take my dad to Gringotts to get him cleared of Love potions and then they can check on Lily." Holly explained it to him.

"But the dark lord will kill him if he doesn't get the mark." Severus exclaimed.

"The dark lord needs father for getting news about the ministry, we can say that the ministry will be checking people for darkmark and send them to Azkaban. So if father is Sent to Azkaban then he will be of no use to the dark lord. No one can get information from ministry as good as father. He won't marking father this way." Draco said after thinking about it.

"You are really Lucius' son. You think just like him." Severus told him. Draco smiled at that. "You know you were/are going to be my godfather. You did so much for me. You even killed Dumbledore in my sixth year, the dark lord wanted me to do that but when I couldn't you did it instead of me." 

Severus was shocked that Lucius chose him as godfather to his son. He was touched that his friend trusted him with his child. He nodded at Draco and gave him a small smile. 

"I will floo to Malfoy Manor and bring Lucius and Narcissa with me." Severus left leaving the two time-travllers alone. 

"I don't understand why he trusts Lily so much." Holly sighed as she heard the floo. "They were friends from going age Holly, maybe that's why. We will know soon, don't worry." Draco said.

Holly leaned her head head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Her dad made some mistakes, but it was not his fault. James Potter is not a bad person. She doesn't care what others think but she won't let Snape insult her dad Infront of her. The main reason she agreed to time travel is to save her dad from the loveless marriage. He deserves more. Snape doesn't deserve him. She won't allow her dad to get humiliated by Snape when he confesses his feelings to him. She won't let him get hurt. Voldemort and Dumbledore should first kill her before going near her dad. She just wants to meet him soon. She never got the chance to touch him or see him in person. She remembers his voice saying Lily to run that Voldemort is there but other than that nothing. She talked to portrait but that is different. She misses Sirius too. Her honorary dad, he tried so much to be there for her but Dumbledore came between them or else Molly. She loves Remus too but she feels some special connection to Sirius. Remus is nice but Sirius is fun to be with. Remus is more like a professor as he taught her for an year. That doesn't make him any less in her life though. He was there for her when Sirius died. He helped her and she is very thankful of him. She loves all three of them so much.

Draco smiled as Holly laid her head on his shoulder. He knows that she loves her dad so much and she won't let Sev insult him. It will take some time for Sev to be nice to James Potter and his friends. Draco sighed, he doesn't want Holly to hate him. Even though they acted civil at School, they were like a family whenever Sev came to the manor. His father treats him like a brother. Lucius is cold to others but to Draco, he is everything. His mother and father pampered him a lot as he is the only son and they can't have more children. They loved him so much and he loves them so much, that was the reason he insulted Weasley when he laughed at his name. He won't allow others to laugh at his name or his family's. His family is everything to him. 

Both were lost in their thoughts that they didn't notice three people entering the living room. Lucius and Narcissa stood at the doorway looking at their to-be-son. He looked so much like Lucius but he has Narcissa's nose and chin. When Severus came to the manor and told them about the time travellers, they didn't believe what he said about the future but when he said that Holly Potter swore an oath, they instantly flooed to his home to see their son with their own eyes. He went through so much all because of his grandmother forcing Lucius to take the darkmark. No child should have the burden to kill their headmaster at the age of 16. Narcissa cried when Severus told that Lucius died in the Battle but she is so proud of her husband to give his life for the girl. She understood that he died to protect her and Draco from the madman. 

Draco was the first to see the new comers and his eyes widened when he looked at his parents young without any darklord threating their son's life. He shook Holly, who opened her eyes and sat straight when she saw the others. Draco got up from the couch and went to them. He raised his hands hesitantly but Lucius went forward to hug him. Narcissa joined the hug. Draco cried softly onto his father's shoulder. His mother was with him before coming back in time but his father was dead. But this time he won't allow him to die. If he has to kill someone in order to save his father then he will do it without any problem.

"You look just like Lucius." Narcissa said him after they broke away from the hug. Draco wiped his eyes and smiled at her. Lucius just looked at him with love, which was mostly directed at him and his mother.

"Um, She is Holly. Se-Mr Snape must have told you." Draco told them pointing Holly. They nodded at him. "You can call me Severus." Severus said coming into the room with a tray floating behind him. He placed it on the table. He poured tea for everyone with some biscuits on the plate.

They sipped their tea slowly making small conversations. Mostly it was Draco, Lucius and Narcissa talking. Holly and Severus were silent as they didn't want to disturb the family moment and also Holly doesn't want Severus badmouthing her dad again. When they finished their tea, Narcissa looked at her and asked about Sirius.

"They said that after they graduated, Sirius, Remus, my dad and Lily stayed at Potter Manor and we didn't want Dumbledore to know about us. If Lily sees us then she will inform him for sure so we came here and we want you to contact him." Holly explained her.

"Of course. I always admired him for being so brave in front of Aunt Walburga. I sometimes wished I could be like him but I guess he was a Gryffindor for a reason." She chuckled. "I'll write him as soon as we go back to the manor and ask him to meet us at the manor. He didn't attend my wedding as his parents will be attending it. So I'll just invite for dinner or something." 

"That reminds me." Lucius turned to Draco. "Where are you staying?" 

"We rented a room at Leaky Cauldron for a week." He informed him. "Before you ask, no. We can't stay at the manor with you people. The dark lord can come to the manor any time. Bellatrix can come at any time too. You can convince them saying I'm your cousin as I have blond hair but Holly resembles James Potter and his mum. They will get suspicious." 

Lucius nodded while Narcissa's face fell that he won't be staying with them. "But you can't stay there forever." He pointed out.

"First let's finish talking to my dad and others then we can think where we should stay." Holly told them.

"I think that's a good idea. Then Ms Potter can stay at Potter manor and you can come to the manor. I will inform everyone that my cousin is coming from France. I hope I taught you French." Lucius looked at Draco hoping that he taught his son everything.

"You taught me French, German and Latin." Draco said proudly. Lucius nodded. Narcissa just rolled her eyes at them, Malfoys. Holly smiled at them. Severus shook his head.

"Why don't we go out for lunch? You can't come to the manor but we can go out together." Narcissa said not wanting to leave Draco soon. She wants to know more about him. Surely he will be born in few years but her son won't be going through everything that Draco went through. He will have a nice life and she was sure Draco and Holly will make sure of that.

"Did you know that Muggle world is beautiful." Draco exclaimed to them. Lucius was about to speak but Draco went on detail about what he saw in the Muggle world when he went with Holly before coming here. 

After half an hour Draco convinced both Lucius and Severus to come to the Muggle world for shopping and to eat at a Muggle restaurant. Narcissa and Holly just laughed at them and they went out to spend a day in the Muggle world.


	6. Chapter 6

Holly wanted to enjoy the day with the Malfoys and Snape but in her heart she knows that her family is still living with that bitch and she wants to meet her dad as soon as possible. She didn't want to stay and listen to Snape praising Lily and scolding her dad and others even after she said about the compulsions. She stood up abruptly when Snape started talking again about how good Lily is and excused herself.

Draco sighed when Holly left the table without eating, he tried to stop Sev talking about James Potter and Evans but he won't listen. Holly will never be in the same room as Severus if he doesn't stop talking bad about her dad. He loves Severus so much but he didn't want to lose Holly. He doesn't want to choose one of hem, he wants both of them in his life.

"She is just like her father, arrogant." Severus muttered.

"Severus, I like you, I really like you for everything you did for me but please stop talking bad about James Potter, Holly and her family. I beg you. You know from my father that we Malfoys never beg but I'm begging you Severus. Please don't bring a situation where I have to choose only one between you and Holly. She suffered a lot because of Lily Evans and Dumbledore. Her dad suffered a lot and died because of her. I know you like Ms Evans but please keep it to yourself. She never said a word against Ms Evans after you said about Dumbledore placing her under compulsions. I don't understand why you hate James Potter so much?" Draco raised his hand to stop Severus from speaking who opened his mouth. 

"No, don't say anything. I heard everything James Potter did to you but you are forgetting the fact that he was under compulsions to do those to you. He is not himself Severus. Lily Evans started drugging him with love potions when he was 13 Severus. You know so much about potions and you must know how love potions effect a person at that age but James Potter was strong so Dumbledore started using compulsions on him. James Potter was not James Potter at all as soon as he turned 13, he became a puppet of Dumbledore and Ms Evans. He knew about all this when He was going to be a father. He didn't kill Evans or Dumbledore only for his daughter. He died for his daughter. He could have escaped with his daughter when the dark lord came to their home but he let your precious Lily-flower run with Holly and died for them. Even though he hated her and wanted to kill her. He let her run. Holly never knew Parents love till Sirius Black came into her life. He was the first person to show how to be a child but he soon died. Remus Lupin wanted to help her but couldn't because of Dumbledore and anti-werewolf laws. He tried whenever he could but you are constantly insulting them in front of her." Draco looked at Severus who didn't look sorry at all for hurting Holly.

"I won't believe that Lily did such thing until I can confirm it by myself." Severus sneered looking down at his plate. "Holly Potter swore an oath but that doesn't make everything true. She said me what Potter said to her and I don't believe Potter at all. As for the goblins, maybe he gave them enough gold to bribe them and tell a lie."

Lucius looked at Severus and shook his head. He knows that Severus loves Lily but this is too much. He can where Severus was going but he doesn't think Lily Evans is pure white. He never liked that girl, not because she is a muggleborn but he never felt safe around her, he used to brush it off as paranoia but it seems he was right about her. Severus is too stubborn to listen, so he let i go and turned back to eat but Holly didn't return back and he is worried about her. He looked at Narcissa and nodded at her telling her to go to Holly. Narcissa nodded and left the table. 

Draco and Severus watched Narcissa go in the direction in which Holly went. Severus wanted to say something about her again but shut up quickly when he saw Lucius looking at him pointedly. He glared at the plate in front of him. He knew Lucius too well to understand that he will not hesitate to hex him if he said anything to upset his son. Even though Lucius know him for few hours, he can see that Lucius treats Draco as family and family is everything to Malfoys. He became a part of that family when he entered Hogwarts and sorted into Slytherin. 

Narcissa went in the direction of Holly Potter but couldn't find her. She searched the restroom but she was not there. Where can Holly go? She can't use her wand as she in a muggle restaurant. She asked the waiters about Holly but none saw her. She is starting to get worried about her. She turned to go to Lucius and tell him when she saw her through the glass of the restaurant. She is talking to a man with Black hair but he couldn't see the man as his back was towards her. 

Holly was just walking herself when she bumped into someone. Her eyes widened when she saw the person she bumped. She didn't know him that well in the future but she saw his picture in the prophet when Voldemort broke out him from Azkaban. But he is not the same person she saw in the picture. He is young and he is not insane like in that picture. 

"I'm sorry. I was lost in my thoughts." Rabastan apologised to her. She just blinked at him. From what she remembered he is a pure blood supremacist, then what is he doing in the Muggle world. Rabastan didn't know what she was thinking and rambled all his worries. 

"My brother and I are in very difficult position. His wife wants him to join her boss but we don't want that but we have to join if we want to live. I don't know what to do. She can kill my lover and father if I don't do what she told me. My brother has no choice either." He stopped suddenly. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know why I said all those to you. Sorry for wasting your time." He went to move but Holly held his wrist and stopped him. 

"I'm Holly Potter." His eyes narrowed when she said her name. He didn't know James Potter had a sister. He was about to take his wand out. "I'm from future." His eyes widened. Future? 

Holly didn't know why she said that to a Lestrange but she can clearly see that he doesn't want to be a death eater and he wants to live a happy life away from Bellatrix and Voldemort. She looked into his eyes and made him swear an unbreakable vow to keep everything she said a secret and told him about the war and her life, not everything just how Lily drugged her dad and how she wants to help him. 

Rabastan didn't hesitate to vow secrecy when she said that she can help him not join the death eaters. Bellatrix threatened him to kill Regulus and his father if he didn't do what she said. He is to take the mark in a month. He felt like dying and wandered to Muggle world but this is great. He can save his lover and father also his brother from that bitch. When Holly said him about Lily Evans and Dumbledore he felt disgusted at them. 

Holly really felt stupid for telling everything to Rabastan Lestrange about time travelling. But she is not regretting it. She can feel his emotions, is that possible? Maybe she is standing close. She frowned to herself, she never felt others emotions. She need to ask someone later about that. 

Rabastan hugged her suddenly making her snap out of thoughts. She relaxed a moment later hugging him back. She patted him on the back when he thanked her for saving his family and love. She can feel his relief and happiness. She was pulled away from him by someone else. 

Draco went out as soon as his mother said him that Holly is out talking to someone else. He was shocked to see her talking to Rabastan Lestrange and he hugged her. Why on earth is Holly hugging him? He yanked her back away from Lestrange. 

"What the hell, Draco?" Holly shouted at him. Lucius, Narcissa and Severus were ready for a fight if Rabastan attacks. Rabastan frowned at Lucius, they were friends at Hogwarts, Even though Rabastan was a year ahead of Lucius. 

"Do you know who he is?" Draco demanded from her. His fists were clenched at his side. Holly can feel his anger which was so powerful as he is standing very close, even more than Rabastan. She took a step back towards Rabastan unknowingly which was noticed by everyone except her. 

"I know that he is Rabastan Lestrange. I know that he is Bellatrix's brother in law, who killed Lucius in future. But he is not a bad person. He was forced to be a death eater and Azkaban made him insane. He doesn't want to be a death eater. He csn help us kill the dark lord and destroy Dumbledore." Holly explained to the four. 

"How do you know that he is not lying?" Snape sneered at her. She cannot feel his emotions and she frowned maybe because of their distance but from his expression she can understand that he doesn't believe her even if she swears on her life. 

"I don't care if you believe him or not. But I believe him that he is not lying." She is now standing beside Rabastan and can feel his hurt, she looked at him to see him looking at Lucius who is avoiding his eyes and thought that maybe they were friends. He looked at her and smiled gratefully. 

"You can contact me when you need something from me. I live in the Lestrange cottage where my sister in law is not allowed, you can floo whenever you want my help or send me a letter." He paused and came close to her. "Can I inform my brother about this. I swear, he won't tell a soul about you to anyone. I just can't see him helpless about father or me." 

She smiled and nodded at him. He hugged her again but this time it was just for a few seconds before he walked away from them. Holly saw him go with a smile and looked back at the other four. They were looking at her with different expressions.

Draco was looking at her angrily, Lucius with a small grateful smile, Narcissa looked at her curiously while Severus Snape was his usual sneering at her. She took a deep breath. "I know you wanted to soend some time together but I'm sorry, I can't sit and listen people taunting my dad. I will go back to my room at Leaky. Draco will spend some time with you." With that she too left walking to an alley before disapparating to a Leaky Cauldron. 

She took some galleons from her trunk and went to Diagon Alley to see if there were any books on feeling others emotions. She smiled as she entered Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley is the same place she remembered from when she entered the magical world for first time. She went to Flourish and Botts to search for books. She sighed when there were no books on the topic she want. 

"Well dear, Why are you so sad?" A woman asked from beside her. She looked at her and frowned. She looked familiar but she can't point exactly. But she can say that the woman is so beautiful. 

"I was looking for a book but there are no books on that topic." She sighed looking back at the books in the store. 

"What topic?" The woman was searching for some books of her own. Holly hesitated to say about but felt no harm in saying the woman. "Feeling others emotions." She looked at the Defense books and picked one to see the contents in it. 

The woman looked at her for sometime before speaking. "Are you an empath?" Holly looked at her from the book she is reading. "I'm a what?" She asked confused. What is an empath? She never heard that word.

The woman shook her head at the girl fondly before taking a book from the empathy roe and gave it to her. Holly took the book she gave and looked through its contents. "Empathy is feeling other people's emotions. And a person who can feel others emotions are known as Empath. Some people have it in their blood line and can gain their abilities to feel others emotions when they turn 18. I guess you are going to be 18 soon?" 

"Yeah, July 31st. But there still a month before I turn 18." She looked at the woman. "Don't worry, you are just starting to feel their emotions when you are close to them and slowly you can control feeling others emotions. You can even feel a person's emotions who is close to you even when he is miles away from you. You can block the emotions of the person beside you if you want. You should read the book to understand everything properly." The woman explained calmly. Holly thanked her and bought the 2 books one in empathy and the other on defense. 

Holly wanted to hit herself, she forgot to ask the woman's name. The woman helped her so much and she just thanked her and left. She is really stupid, she went back to the store but the woman already left the place. She sighed and went back to her room. She started reading the book on empathy sitting in her bed. 

When Holly left, Draco went to stop her but was held back by Lucius. "I know you want to go with her but you need to control your anger before going to her. You saw how she stepped back from you. Also, Rabastan never said me he wanted to be a death eater. After graduating and getting married, I never talked to him and now I feel guilty for not talking to him. I guess Bellatrix is forcing him and Rodolphus to get the mark. He is really not a bad person." Lucius placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and they went back to eat. 

Severus wanted to make a comment about her but kept his opinion to himself. If he really loved Draco so much in his future, he doesn't want him to be with a woman like Potter and he will do anything to make him see the true nature of Potters, just wait till he can prove that Lily is under compulsions and James Potter is the one who is lying. He didn't like Holly Potter one bit. She is as arrogant as her father, leaving from the table without eating like a kid. Talking to Rabastan Lestrange of all people and telling him about everything, he sniffed. What if he goes to the dark lord and informs him. And now she went back to her room with a stupid excuse, he knows that she went only because she don't want to admit the truth that what he was saying about James Potter was true.

Narcissa looked at Draco and smiled, she can see that he is really worried about Holly not because she was in danger but because he loves her and he is jealous of Rabastan hugging her. She wanted to laugh at her to be son. He is just like his father, he doesn't like sharing. Maybe it is in their blood to be possessive of the person they love and be jealous if someone is close to them. She smiled at both the Malfoys who are now talking to each other about who knows what.


	7. Chapter 7

Holly looked up from the book when she heard the door open. Draco entered the room with bags, she smiled at him. She didn't have any problem with Draco and she will always be his friend, he was there for her when her friends were not. Even though, they used to fight a lot at school, she can forgive Draco for everything he did. But those two can die for all she cares. Draco placed some bags near his trunk before taking the remaining to her. She looked surprised at him, she placed the book aside and took the bags from him. There were so many clothes for her along with some jewellery for daily wear. He even got her muggle novels on crime and murder, which she likes a lot.

"Oh, Draco. Thank you so much for all these gifts but there was no need. I already have so many clothes. We bought them before coming here. And, whoever said you I like these books, really thanks." She looked at him with a big smile, all her new things sprawled on the bed. 

"I'm sorry for getting angry at you back there. I was so worried when I saw you with him." Draco sat at the foot of the bed. He really felt stupid for getting angry at Holly when his father said how she stepped back from him. He used to follow her when she rejected him thinking he is doing to get revenge but slowly his feelings changed to something else. When he saw her at Yule Ball, he understood what those feelings were, he started liking her but they can never be together due to the dark lord and his mistakes. Now, when he got a chance to be with her, he didn't want to lose it.

"It's fine. I understand. I just went away because of Snape. I couldn't sit anymore listening insults towards my family."She looked down at the book in her lap. "Anyways, if I get these many things for making you angry or worry everytime. I think, I would do it more often." She laughed at him. 

"Merlin! No. If you want gifts. I will give you daily but don't do something like what you did today. Rabastan was not that bad every death eater are not as nice as him." Draco groaned and fell on to the bed making her laugh more. He smiled seeing her laugh. He rolled to his side on the bed to look at her more properly. 

They talked some more time before Holly got hungry. She didn't even eat properly during Lunch. Draco dragged her through Leaky Cauldron to Diagon Alley after applying glamour and they went to Celestial Alley which is just next to Diagon, she never went there in her past. The Alley was beautiful and looked like a place where only rich people can go. Draco took her to a restaurant nearby and ordered food for both of them. 

"This is my favourite place. I always used to come here with mother and father when I was small." Draco gushed about the restaurant. Soon their order came and really the food tasted brilliant, Holly ate everything on her plate. She doesn't eat much but when the food is this tasty who can say no to it. Draco then ordered her favourite dessert, Treacle Tart. Draco refused to let her pay and they left the restaurant. It was dark outside and the weather was cool. 

Holly was lost in her thoughts and didn't see Draco looking at her. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and her face was shining in the moonlight. He wanted to kiss those lips but had to control himself, he promised not to force her and he knows that she doesn't have any feelings towards him. But he won't lose hope and soon she will love him. 

"When is Narcissa going to invite Sirius for dinner?" She asked breaking his line of thoughts. "She said that she will write a letter as soon as she goes home and will come to visit us when she gets back a reply."

"What if Sirius doesn't reply to her?" She never thought about that till now and as she thought about it, she didn't know what else to do. "Don't worry. They will go to their house to talk and maybe they can get a chance to talk to the three of them together." Draco held her hand and they went back to their room. They didn't see a red-haired woman who heard their conversation even if it is just about Sirius and Narcissa. 

Rodolphus who was reading a book at the manor frowned when he felt someone enter. He didn't know that someone are going to come today. He went to the receiving room to see his brother looking at him happily. He frowned more, why is he so happy? They are going to be death eaters and going to get tortured by not only one but two mad people, the dark lord and Bellatrix if they did something wrong. Did he find any way to get out of this situation? He wanted to talk but his brother dragged him to the fire plcae to his cottage.

"Well, next time inform the bloody person before dragging them through Floo, will you?" He pushed his brother away but both of them know that he was not serious. "You won't be this grumpy if you listen, what I have to say." 

Rabastan then told him everything about his meeting with Holly Potter, Rodolphus first didn't believe him but when he said that he will swear on his magic, he believed Rabastan. This means, there is a way out of the mess created by his wife. To stay alive without fear of when the dark lord will kill him or aurors will arrest them. 

"Even after our crimes in the future. She agreed to help us." Rodolphus couldn't help but like the girl. Rabastan nodded at his brother and laughed as if remembering something. "You know the Malfoy boy who came with her is quite smitten by her. He was so angry when he saw us hugging. I don't think she knows about it though. She is really a nice girl, she went through so much from very young age because of Dumbledore and the dark lord."

"I want to meet her too. We can invite her for dinner. Where is she staying? With James Potter, I guess?" Rodolphus was drinking the tea that the elf brought him. "No, she doesn't like Evans, for whatever reason. She spoke her name with so much hate more than Dumbledore or Dark Lord. They are staying at Leaky now." 

"Why not Malfoy Manor?" Rodolphus asked him. "Bellatrix visits them often, so I guess they decided to stay at Leaky Cauldron. I didn't talk much actually, Draco, Lucius' future son came when she said she will help us. I wanted to talk but he looked as if he wanted to murder me. That would've been nice if I was interested in other gender." Rabastan laughed with Rodolphus. "I will write a letter and ask her to come here. I'll send it in the morning." 

"Tell me when she replies. Also, what about your boyfriend? He still has an year left at Hogwarts and I heard from Bellatrix that Walburga is forcing him to take the mark soon before he goes back to school. Honestly, that woman is as mad as Bellatrix." Rodolphus sighed. "Talk to him, will you? I fear how he is coping with all this." With that Rodolphus left to the manor.

Albus Dumbledore looked at the fireplace when a head appeared. He smiled at the woman and let her come to his office. "Ah dear, what makes you come to my office at this hour?" The red haired woman didn't smile back at him. 

"Albus, I was in the Diagon a few minutes back. I heard two people talking about Sirius and Narcissa. I never saw them at Hogwarts. They were talking about Narcissa writing to Sirius and what if Sirius doesn't reply. The boy said that she will go to visit him and talk to the three of them. I guess, the three means James, Sirius and Remus. They went to Leaky Cauldron and I was not able to follow them as they went to their room, I guess." Lily Evans said him hurriedly. 

"Are you sure, you never saw them, Lily?" Dumbledore asked her after thinking for a while. "No, Albus. They even wore Muggle clothes, they were coming from Celestial Alley. Looking at them, you can say they are rich and maybe purebloods, but I'm not sure. They can be half-bloods too. The girl sounded worried talking about Sirius but the boy reassured her." 

"Maybe, they are Sirius' relatives and want to talk to him in getting him back to the dark side." Albus pondered over it. "You are staying with them, right? Keep an eye for the letter and bring it to me as soon as you get it." Lily nodded and left to the Potter Manor.

Potter Manor is a very beautiful Place. Charlus Potter and his Dorea Potter nee Black are the current Lord and Lady of the place, they treat their elves as equals and gave them free reign over the place. James Potter, is their only heir and they love him to death. Sirius Black, became their second son when he started living with them after he ran away. Remus Lupin, is like a son-in-law though. They don't have any problem with their son being homosexual, he is their son and they love him as one. At first, they thought James too is interested in his own gender but he declared his love for one Lily Evans, a muggleborn. They are not for blood status but the girl hates their traditions with passion, they don't see love in her eyes while looking at James and always belittled him infront of everyone but James only loved her and wanted to marry her. They are not the ones to say no to their son. But they are quite worried about him. 

Lily sighed as she entered the manor, she really loved the huge manor, the elves doing everything for her, comfortable bed but she has to tolerate James Potter and his stupid love. His parents wants her to understand their traditions and his friends are as loud as ever. She also has to dose him every once in a while with potions which is damn hard with the elves stopping her from entering kitchen. 

"Lily! You are back!" James hugged her as soon as she entered the living room. She had to stop herself from kicking him away. She sat beside him and looked at Sirius who was with Remus and had to hide her distaste, That is so so wrong. Two men can't be together and she will make sure that they are separated soon. 

Dorea looked at Lily but didn't say anything to her. She knew the girl doesn't like Sirius and Remus being together as she is a muggle-born and came from the muggle world. She need to adapt the magical world and leave the muggle world behind if she wants to live here.

"James, did you see? There is a new broom coming out soon. Nimbus 1000, want to buy one?" Charlus asked looking up from the Prophet to his son. "And you too, Siri."

"I'd love to, Dad. But I can buy it with my own money. Don't worry. I'm going to be an Auror soon." James grinned at his dad, who returned it. "But, I want you to it to me Dad. Why should I spend my own money when I have a Dad to do it for me." Sirius smirked at him.

"Absolutely, Siri Darling. You should make Charlus pay for everything. Don't waste your money, save it for your sons and daughters." Dorea patted him on the shoulder. The others laughed but Charlus didn't have any problem to spend money for his family. Lily didn't participate in the family talk, she hated all these people sitting here. She just wants to be famous and nice job which Dumbledore promised.

Flashback:

Lily Evans sat in her headmaster's office looking around in awe. The room was filled with trinkets, portraits of previous headmasters and books. Dumbledore looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes. 

"Ms Evans, I hope you adjusted well at Hogwarts this year?" Dumbledore smiled at her. "Yes headmaster, this place is nice." She beamed at him.

"I know. But I must tell you something. The wizarding world is a bit prejudiced, you see. They look down at people who are Muggle borns. You won't be able to get a nice job in the ministry." Headmaster said sadly.

"But, I don't want to be a clerk or something. I want a nice job. I'll do anything. Please headmaster." Lily begged him.

"Don't worry, my dear. I have a solution for that." Albus calmed her. "You know, James Potter right?" At her nod. "He is a pure blood and his family don't believe in all those pure blood politics. You have to make him fall in love with you. Even if you have to use Love Potions, I will give you them. But we start with low effect ones. If he gives you attention at once, people will doubt you. If he starts liking others, we can use some compulsions. You must act like you hate him at first. You don't talk much right?" She nodded again. "Yeah, so if you start giving him attention at once, that would be questionable again." 

Lily accepted it easily as long as she gets a nice job at ministry. She will try showing off Infront of him. If that doesn't work then the love potion and Snape, her great friend will be useful. Potter loves pranking and if he starts pranking Severus more, then people will think he is doing it because he is jealous of Lily spending time with Severus instead of him. She smiled to herself and left headmaster's office happily.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks passed after the two people from future came back in past to change everyone's future. Sirius didn't reply to any of Narcissa's letters, she sent a letter every other day. After waiting 10 days, she went to Potter Manor only to come back without any success as Lily didn't let her meet anyone. Snape still believes Lily is an angel and James is an asshole.

Holly can see that Narcissa is longing to have her son with her at home even though he is from the future. But, Draco won't leave her alone and stay at Malfoy Manor. She told him many times that she can take care of herself but he is very stubborn. Narcissa didn't say anything but she can see in her eyes.

Holly went to dinner with Rabastan and Rodolphus, they are just like Weasley twins even though they are not twins. Draco came along with her but stayed silent most of the time. Rodolphus thanked her for helping them even though they killed and tortured in the future. They talked while eating about random things, The Lestranges gave her a small gift before she left. It was their mother's chain, it is a simple chain with a star shaped pendant with diamonds and sapphires on it. She thanked them and accepted the gift and put it around her neck.

Holly is now visiting Rabastan alone, she sent Draco to meet Narcissa and Lucius. He didn't want to go but she sent him anyways. She flooed to Lestrange cottage and waited for Rabastan to come. He came to the room within a few moments. He smiled when he saw her.

"Holly, I was not expecting you. Com on. Let's go and talk in the living room." Rabastan led her to the living room. She sat on the armchair while he sat on the couch opposite her. An elf brought them some tea.

"I know I'm asking too much but I want a favour from you." Holly asked while sipping her tea. Rabastan looked at her as if she is crazy.

"Holly, you are going to save us from going to Azkaban and from Dark Lord. You can ask anything." He said to her with a small smile.

"Can I stay here with you for some days?" She asked him. "I can see Narcissa wants Draco to stay with her but he won't leave me alone and go. So if I stay here, then I'm not alone right? So, I was thinking maybe I can stay here. I don't want to intrude, but-"

"Holly, You are not intruding. You are always welcome to stay here. But, I don't think Draco will agree to that." Rabastan pointed out.

"Don't worry. I'll convince him." She grinned at him. He laughed, they talked for some time about her family, she went back to her room to wait for Draco. She sat down reading one of the books Draco got her.

Draco entered the room after an hour and sat down beside her. She smiled at him and asked about what he did at the manor. He grinned and told her about the seeker match between him and Lucius which he won, obviously as he is better than his dad. He spent some time sitting with Narcissa in the garden and talking with her.

"Draco, you like spending time with them. Why don't you stay at the manor with them? They will be happy too." She said to him as he finished talking, his happy expression changed to blank when she said that.

"Holly, we already talked about this. I'm not going to leave you alone." He said firmly. "I'm not going to be alone Draco. Look, I went to Rabastan's while you went to your parents." He cut her off before she can say why she went.

"You went to him alone? Why did you go alone?" He shouted at her. Holly can feel his anger and worry. She sighed and laid her hand on his arm and squeezed it gently.

"Draco, I can take care of myself and Rabastan is not going to harm me. He is a nice person. He is not a death eater and is not going to be one. Anyways, I asked him whether I can stay at his cottage till we talk to my dad and others. He agreed. In this way I won't be alone and you can stay with your parents." She told him calmly. "No, Draco. I won't listen to anything. I'm going tomorrow morning and you are going to Malfoy Manor. We can still meet, you can come to the cottage whenever you want. Rabastan told me that he has no problem."

Draco looked at the wall in front of him. He didn't like it one bit, Holly staying with Rabastan, what if she gets close to him? What will happen to him? He loves her. He don't want to lose her, but if he says no now, She won't like it and will be angry at him. The only way to stop Rabastan and Holly getting together is to talk to James Potter as soon as possible. He nodded his head and started planning how to talk to James Potter without alerting Dumbledore and Lily Evans.

Lily exited the floo and smiled at Dumbledore. She gave him the letters that Narcissa sent to Sirius and told him about her visit to Potter Manor. Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Very good, Lily. You just have to marry James as soon as possible. We don't know what else they will try to talk to them. We don't want anyone to find out about love potions and compulsions." Dumbledore told her.

"I'm hinting James about wedding from a week by talking about how I like my ring. He went out before I came here. I think he went to get my ring." Lily said him eagerly. Dumbledore nodded.

"Move out from the house as soon as you get married. You can stop pretending to love James when you move out. I will give you the required compulsion potions to add into his food. He will be an obedient puppy." Dumbledore chuckled. "James Potter will never know what hit him even after his death. Also, you have to get pregnant as the ancient and noble house' lady you need to give the house a heir or heiress."

"I don't want to get pregnant by that prat." Lily almost whined. Dumbledore sighed.

"I know you don't like him. most of the houses demand the newly wed wife to the house to give a heir or heiress otherwise mostly within five years of marriage they can cancel your marriage." Dumbledore explained her calmly. "About the child, once it is born, we will make a marriage contract for her so that it won't be a problem for us in the future."

Lily was not happy but still nodded at that and left back to Potter Manor. She was met with Dorea when she exited the floo. Dorea smiled at her before going to the floo. Lily sneered at Dorea's back before going to her room. She has to sleep with him now, touching him and kissing him was so difficult without hexing the git but now she has to have sex with him. She sighed, maybe shopping might help her to forget about it for now. She went out taking James' Gringotts pouch that he gave her for shopping.

Dumbledore smirked evilly as Lily left, that stupid girl doesn't even know that she is just a pawn in his game, he will sacrifice her without any second thoughts if the situation occurs. She is nothing in front of the greater good. He laughed darkly. He will become a hero to the wizarding world if he kills Tom. He is no hurry though, he will wait till they are desperate and then kill him.

Severus was going to the apothecary for some potion ingredients when he saw red hair, not normal red hair, his lily-flower's red hair, which is a shade darker than the Weasley's. He followed her to talk as she entered a clothing store, not a normal one but the one where only rich purebloods go for shopping. He didn't care about that and went in.

Lily ordered the person who came to her as soon as she entered to show her nice dress which is costly and will look great on her for her engagement. The woman showed her a green gown with gold design, she said that the gold was real gold not some normal thread. Lily soon went to try the dress.

Severus who saw Lily go to try a dress asked the woman the cost of it as he wants to buy it for her as an apology for calling her mu- the vile word because of Potter.

"It's just 2000 galleons sir." The woman said with a small smile. Severus was shocked to hear that. 2000 galleons for one dress, Does Lily know the cost of it? She will be embarrassed if she can't pay for it. "Why is it so costly?"

"Madam wanted a costly dress for her engagement. The gold design the dress has is pure gold which we melted and used on the dress. Madam said she didn't care about the price and went to try it." The woman said to him.

Severus was now confused, Lily is getting engaged? To whom? Potter, it must be Potter. He thought to himself with anger. He must've forced her to do this. He waited for Lily to come out to talk to her. Lily came back with the dress in her hand and a big smile on her face.

"I'll buy this. This looks so good on me. I must look good in the pictures on my engagement. It would be on the front page of the prophet." She was talking excitedly that she didn't notice Severus who was almost gaping at her. She gave the woman 2000 galleons from the pouch and shrunk the bag and put it in her pocket.

"Lily" A voice stopped her when she was about to exit. She turned around with a smile but that turned into a scowl when she saw Severus. He called her a mudblood, that greasy git. He should be honored that Lily Evans was his friend, who will want to be friend to a person like him but still Lily talked to him, maybe she did only for her benefit but still she talked to him.

"What?" She sneered at him. He was more shocked when he saw Lily behaving like that. He made a mistake but Lily is a kind hearted person, she won't scowl or sneer at someone.

"I want to talk to you. Please, Lily. Just once. Please." He pleaded her. Lily looked at the woman who was looking at them, she didn't want anyone to think that she is cruel or something. She nodded and went out with Snape. Snape led her to a restaurant and asked for a private table.

"I don't have time, Snape. Just tell me what is it? You heard me, I'm going to get engaged. I have so many things to buy." She looked at her nails while talking to him. He blinked at her behaviour, why is she acting like this? Did Potter do something to make her like this? She must be on compulsions, Lily will never act like this.

"I want to apologize for what I said to you. Potter and his friends were irritating me all the time just because you won't go on a date with him. I didn't know what happened, I just said that to you. I'm sorry, Lily. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me." He begged her.

Lily looked at him coldly making him flinch. He never saw that look from her. She is not the Lily he knows, she is not the same one. Something happened to her. Potter did something to his sweet Lily. She was very good to him even when he was poor and wore second hand clothes. Severus swore that he will clean her off of the compulsions and love potions that Potter must've given to her to make her marry him and then he will get revenge on Potter and his friends. He will show everyone that Holly Potter is wrong and James Potter is evil while his Lily is the victim.

"I don't want your apologies, Snape. No friend of mine will ever call me that. I don't care why you called me that. Our friendship was over and I will never be friends with a greasy git like you. I don't even know why I became your friend at the first place." She said coldly to him.

It hurts, those words hurt badly. Severus felt his heart break as Lily said those words to him. Maybe, this is how she felt when he called her that word. He regrets his actions, he shouldn't have called her that. He should've controlled his anger. He shouldn't have lost his anger on Lily.

"Lily, I'm really sorry. I will do anything for you to forgive me." He pleaded her again. But, Lily just continued looking at him coldly. He can see that she won't forgive him and gave up. "Why are marrying Potter? You always complained to me how arrogant he is. Is he forcing you? I will help you even if you won't forgive me. You don't have to marry him because of fear."

"Shut up!! How dare you accuse my boyfriend of something like that? James would never do something like that to me. He is a nice guy who loves me. I won't tolerate you saying bad things about him." Lily shouted at him. Inside, she was feeling disgusted at herself for calling James her boyfriend but outside she looked angrily at Snape. She stood up and was about to leave when everything went black.

Severus apologized to her while lifting her from the floor and laid on the couch she was sitting. He placed some silencing, locking, privacy wards on the door. He turned towards her and looked at her with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I have to see what potions that Potter fed you. Don't worry. You will be free of all the compulsions and love potions that Potter has given to you. I will make him suffer for everything that he has done to you and is making you do. I will save you. I love you, Lily. Always" He touched her arm gently and looked at her for sometime.

He then pointed his wand at her and said the spell which shows if the person is under any compulsions or potions. He grabbed the parchment that appeared and was shocked to read it. He looked at the unconscious person in front of him with wide eyes. He couldn't believe this. How could this happen? Did he do something wrong? He performed the spell again and grabbed the parchment. The results are same. His knees gave out and he fell to the ground with a low thud. He looked at her again.

"What should I do now?"


End file.
